Posturas de Anexionistas
Esto lo dijo Phyllis Schlafly allá para el 1997, una republicana de la ultra derecha, con relación a la estadidad para Puerto Rico. Yo he dicho lo mismo, pero aquí viene de una americana a quien nadie puede tildar de "independentista". It would be folly indeed to admit a 51st state "whose people don't speak English and don't intend to learn it." "Congress appears to be rushing toward a vote on H.R. 856, the U.S. Puerto Rico Political Status Act," warns Phyllis Schlafly of Eagle Forum. "Under H.R. 856," she explains, "a 51 percent majority for state-hood would commit us to begin the statehood process. What sense would it make to admit a new state in which 49 percent of the people are opposed to the idea?" Schlafly asks. "Do we want to admit a state that is ripe for secession?" Mrs. Schlafly argues that a Puerto Rican state "would be a modern Trojan horse. The inherent problems of Puerto Rico would leap out and do irreparable damage to our nation." The foremost problem, of course, would be the language barrier. Noting that "three-fourths of the people in Puerto Rico don't speak or understand English," Schlafly emphasizes that "making Puerto Rico a state would transform America overnight into a bilingual nation." Our neighbors to the north can vouch for the impracticality of such an arrangement. There are also economic and social problems to consider. "Statehood would cost the rest of us plenty in taxes," Mrs. Schlafly predicts. She points out that "the average income of Puerto Ricans is less than half that of our poorest state's citizens, and statehood would bring immediate demands for massive federal funding. Two-thirds of the population live below the federal poverty level. At least half of Puerto Ricans receive food stamps. Unemployment is about 15 percent," Schlafly reports. "Infrastructure, the environment, and education are all far below American standards. Drug-related murder is worse than in New York or Washington, DC, and the incidence of AIDS is higher than anywhere in the United States." The political ramifications of statehood should not be ignored. "If Puerto Rico becomes a state," Phyllis Schlafly observes, "it would claim eight representatives in Congress and two U.S. Senators, and they would all be Democrats. That's more congressional representation than 25 of our 50 states enjoy." Schlafly proposes an alternative to statehood. Recalling that the U.S. acquired Puerto Rico as the spoils of the Spanish American War of 1898, she recommends that we "celebrate the centennial of that war by giving Puerto Rico its independence." Better yet, why not encourage the Puerto Ricans to declare their independence? After all, there is a time-tested formula for this. Remember what set the Founding Fathers off? "Taxation without representation." If they were going to be taxed by the mother country, they figured they were entitled to send representatives to its parliament. Denied that representation, they resorted to rebellion. If taxation without representation fired up the Founding Fathers, maybe it will rouse the Puerto Ricans too. Unfortunately, what they have now is "representation without taxation." Who can complain about that? Let's reverse that relationship and raise taxes to ruinous levels. The San Juan Tea Party will follow in good time. Cruz Diablo ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sería locura de hecho de admitir a un Estado 51o "cuyo pueblo no hablan Inglés y no tienen intención de aprenderlo". "El Congreso parece que se precipita hacia una votación sobre la HR 856, los EE.UU. Puerto Rico Ley de Estatuto Político", advierte Phyllis Schlafly de Eagle Forum. "De conformidad con el HR 856," ella explica, "un 51 por ciento de mayoría estatal campana que nos comprometen a iniciar el proceso de la estadidad. ¿Qué sentido tendría que hacer para admitir un nuevo estado en el que el 49 por ciento de la población se oponen a la idea? " Schlafly pregunta. "¿Queremos de admitir a un Estado que está maduro para la secesión?" Sra Schlafly sostiene que un estado de Puerto Rico "sería un moderno caballo de Troya. Los problemas inherentes de Puerto Rico salto y hacer un daño irreparable a nuestra nación". El principal problema, por supuesto, sería la barrera del idioma. Tomando nota de que "las tres cuartas partes de la población en Puerto Rico no hablan o entienden Inglés", Schlafly hace hincapié en que "hacer un Puerto Rico estado transformar América la noche a la mañana en una nación bilingüe". Nuestros vecinos del norte puedo dar fe de la impracticality de un arreglo de ese tipo. También hay problemas económicos y sociales a considerar. "Estado costaría el resto de nosotros en mucho los impuestos", predice Schlafly Sra. Ella señala que "el ingreso promedio de los puertorriqueños es inferior a la mitad de nuestro Estado más pobre de los ciudadanos, y la condición de Estado traería demandas inmediatas de la financiación federal masiva. Dos tercios de la población vive por debajo del nivel federal de pobreza. Por lo menos la mitad de Los puertorriqueños reciben estampillas de comida. Desempleo es de aproximadamente el 15 por ciento ", Schlafly informes. "Infraestructura, el medio ambiente, y la educación son todos muy por debajo de las normas americanas. Relacionados con las drogas el asesinato es peor que en Nueva York o Washington, DC, y la incidencia del SIDA es mayor que en cualquier parte de los Estados Unidos". Las ramificaciones políticas de Estado no debe ser ignorada. "Si Puerto Rico se convierte en un estado", Phyllis Schlafly observa, "que la reclamación ocho representantes en el Congreso y dos senadores EE.UU., y que todos los Demócratas. Eso es más la representación parlamentaria de 25 de nuestros 50 estados disfrutar". Schlafly propone una alternativa a la estadidad. Recordando que los EE.UU. adquiridos Puerto Rico como botín de la guerra española de América de 1898, que recomienda que "celebrar el centenario de la guerra dando Puerto Rico su independencia." Mejor aún, ¿por qué no alentar a los puertorriqueños para declarar su independencia? Después de todo, hay un tiempo de prueba para esta fórmula. ¿Recuerdas lo establecido los Padres Fundadores fuera? "Tributación sin representación". En caso de que iban a ser gravados por la madre patria, que figuraba que tenían derecho a enviar representantes a su parlamento. Negó que la representación, que recurrieron a la rebelión. Si los impuestos sin representación disparó hasta los Padres Fundadores, tal vez se despierte los puertorriqueños también. Lamentablemente, lo que tenemos ahora es "la representación sin impuestos". ¿Quién puede quejarse de eso? Vamos a invertir esa relación y aumentar los impuestos a niveles ruinosos. El San Juan Tea Party seguirá a su debido tiempo. Cruz Diablo Category:Puerto Rico Category:Rebatible Category:Ingles